Fate IS Real!
by Ryuu842
Summary: What happens when Merlin is sick, and Killgarah keeps on bugging him about Destiny? What if Naruto and Neji get transported to Camelot? Will Neji survive this experience with his new beliefs intact? Or will this convert more believers to Fate?


Author's Note: Hello! This is just a funny one shot that I couldn't stop thinking about writing. I hope you enjoy it! And, if I get enough comments, I might write a squeal. Thank you for your time! Enjoy the story!

Fate IS Real!

"Neji," Naruto said as they walked to Ichiraku's. "Why were you so adamant on Fate? Why didn't you curse it, or at least just try to ignore it?"

"Well," Neji said. "I guess it's because I wanted something to believe in. My father was just killed so my uncle could live... I wanted to know that there was a reason why this bad thing happened to my father, and my father wasn't religious...so I blamed Fate. And, when I proved to be smarter than everyone else, I blamed Fate. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I understand."

...In an underground cavern...

"Achoo," Merlin sneezed once again and a music playing bubble appeared. "And, why can't I take a day to rest again?"

"It's your Destiny," Killgarrah roared. "You have to protect the Once and Future King! If there is something suspicious going on, you have to investigate before it's too late!"

"But, it's probably nothing," Merlin complained, coughing. "Plus, I'm sick!"

"And, what if Arthur dies," Killgarrah said. "What will you do then?"

"I won't _let_ him die," Merlin growled. "But, they don't seem like their trying to kill Arthur. I'll investigate when I get a bad feeling... Right now, I want to go to bed."

"Merlin," Killgarrah roared, as Merlin swayed to the stairs.

"What," Merlin whined. "Can't you see I'm sick?"

"At least tell me you'll investigate," Killgarrah demanded.

"If they do or say something suspicious," Merlin said.

" _Merlin_ ," Killgarah roared threateningly.

"A-A-Achoo," Merlin sneezed, and a portal appeared. "Oh... This isn't good."

...Back in Konoha...

"So...," Naruto said. "Did I completely shatter your view on Fate?"

"No," Neji said. "There is still fate, but that doesn't mean we don't have a hand in what happens in our lives."

"Hmmm, I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm disrespecting your beliefs," Naruto started. "But, I just don't believe in fate and destiny."

"That's okay," Neji said. "You grew up believing that what happens is done by your own hands..., but there _is_ fate in this world."

"I'd need to have that proven for me to believe," Naruto said, and suddenly they were dragged through a portal.

...Cavern underneath Camelot...

Two people were thrown out of the portal. They both were dressed oddly. One was wearing an...orange...suit of some type. He had the brightest blond hair, strange whisker like marks on his cheeks, and blue eyes. The other boy had long brunette hair, white..pupil less eyes, a strange tan shirt that seemed to be strapped around his chest and neck, and a fabric that could be gauze around his head, with a...belt maybe? They both wore strange shoes and a handkerchief that had a strange metal plate with an unknown symbol on it.

"Who are you," Merlin asked, raspy.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji," Neji said. "And, this is my friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hey," Naruto said.

"We're from Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Neji said. "We were pulled through a...portal. Do you know why we're here?"

"Yeah," Merlin said. "Sorry bout that. I sneezed."

"You...sneezed," Neji said, disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Merlin said. "I accidentally made a portal..."

"Does this always happen when you...sneeze," Neji asked.

"It has been lately," Merlin said and pointed towards Killgarah. "It's because _he_ won't let me go sleep!"

Neji and Naruto looked to wear Merlin was pointing, and balanced. There was a _dragon_ sitting on a huge rock. A _dragon_.

"That's a...," Naruto said.

"Yep," Neji said.

"So, it's not just...," Naruto said.

"Nope," Neji said.

"I'm not letting you sleep because you need to investigate those _supposed_ travelers," Killgarrah yelled. "Gaius said that the lady he used to treat as child had a terminal illness! This lady that claims to be her _doesn't!_ Her and her servant are _obviously_ fakes! It's your destiny to protect Arthur and make sure he becomes king!"

At first, Neji didn't catch what Killgarah said because of the shock that he was dragged through a portal, the reason why he was here was because someone _sneezed,_ and there was a _dragon_ sitting just _feet_ from him. So, it was relativity normal that he didn't hear Killgarrah mention the word "destiny".

"I _know_ that's my destiny," Merlin yelled, and Neji finally realized what they were talking about. "You _keep telling me_ it's my destiny! I _know_ that I'm Emrys and that Arthur is the Once and Future King! I _know_ that me and Arthur are two sides of the same coin! I _know_ that I have to protect Arthur until he becomes king, that I have to make him see that magic isn't evil, and help him unite Albian! I _know,_ but I'm _sick_ and I want to _sleep!_ Can't I just investigate tomorrow?"

"...Fine," Killgarah compromised. "I'll allow that. But, if you don't I promise to drive you crazy by telepathically screaming your name in your head!"

"Agreed," Merlin said.

"I _**knew it**_ ," Neji yelled. "Fate _**IS**_ real!"

"Wha—," Naruto said still trying to wrap his mind around what happened.

Then, Merlin, having forgotten they were there in the first place, sneezed once again; and the two time traveling ninja returned to Camelot.

Without a care in the world, Killgarah flew off—wondering if he forgot something, but not caring to figure out what—and Merlin, happily, went to get some sleep.

...Back in Konoha...

The rest of the day, Neji ran around Konoha screaming about Fate, and how he had proof that it was real now. Team Gai, Hinata, and Hiashi came to Naruto—who Neji claimed to have been there when Fate and Destiny was proven—came to ask what was going on. When Naruto beat Neji, it seemed to have smacked some sense into him, and now he was back to being his old Fate crazy self; however, without the egotistical attitude and hate. Naruto, much to his poor confused mind, asked them what was going on. He didn't remember how Neji got this way and _defiantly_ didn't see fate _or_ destiny proven; much less at the same time. The only thing he would admit to is being dragged through a portal because of a sneeze and seeing a dragon. There was no surprise why no one believed either one of the two boys.


End file.
